stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Veeva Dash
Veeva Dash is the secondary re-occuring villain and antagonist of Stampy's Lovely World. Her first appearance was in an episode called I See You where she was invited to play a mini-game in that episode to fill in for''' Sqaishey''', who was absent that episode. In the end, she tied with Choo Choo at first place. In the episode Friends and Foes, she was invited to play with Stampy, but she didn't appear until Stampy saw her running past the construction of the new vet. He followed Veeva Dash to Hit the Target's castle, where Stampy discovered Veeva was working with Hit the Target. History Veeva Dash was first seen in the episode I See You, but she joined Stampy's Lovely World long before that episode aired. Through her Twitter, it was implied that Hit the Target invited her in, and she helped him build things such as the tunnel that was meant to steal Stampy's dogs, and helped Hit the Target with his schemes. For a while, Veeva seemed like a loyal Minecraft helper, and she was very talented at potion brewing. However, in the episode Friends and Foes, it was revealed that Veeva Dash is evil. While she seemed helpful, she was actually constantly in the Nether killing wither skeletons for Hit the Target so that she could get wither skulls to spawn in a Wither. She and Hit the Target spawned the wither in in the episode Friends and Foes. Since then, she is still scheming with Hit the Target. Home Place Veeva lives on Fortress Island, 1 kilometre from Stampy's Lovely World. She lives on an evil island, and nothing is good. Her and Hit The Target's fortress was wrecked, but they built a new and improved one. Appearance Her skin is mostly red, yellow, and grey that is similar to Hit the Target's colors, and her face is similar to that of Chloe's. Tweets When Stampy is gone, Veeva explores his Lovely World and posts pictures of it on her Twitter (@VeevaDash). Some of the notable pictures were a picture of the front of Stampy's house from its roof, and a picture with her and a friend riding the Big Banana roller-coaster in the Funland. Later, after it's revealed that she is Hit the Target's partner, she soon started evil on her tweets as well. Appearances I See You Veeva Dash appeared by the doghouse, and Stampy decided that she could play the mini-game that would decide the Employee of the Month for the iC Optician building. Space Berries to Chicken Trail In these episodes Veeva Dash appears as one of Stampy's regular helpers. Veeva Dash plays a prominent role in most of these episodes although she is absent from the episodes X-ray pods and Nightmares. Friends and Foes While Stampy is building his Pawly Pets Pet Vet, Veeva Dash walks by. He goes to see her but she uses a swiftness potion and runs away. Stampy follows but they go in the direction to Hit the Target's castle. Soon, Stampy learns Hit the Target and Veeva Dash are working together. Soon, Veeva Dash and Hit the Target spawn a wither and escape. But Stampy and a player (later revealed to be William Beaver), defeat the Wither. Evil Plan After it was revealed Hit the Target and Veeva Dash are working together, they hack into Stampy's teleporter which teleported him to rooms full of spiders and lava. It was distraction to teleport all the dogs to their castle. But Stampy teleports to the castle and manages to foil their plan. Soon, they had back to the castle. Brain Wave Stampy discovered a Brain Wave Transmitter built at the top of the Lighthouse that Hit the Target and Veeva Dash built to control his helpers' brains to kidnap the dogs for them. He and Polly Reindeer ran back to the machine and Polly altered it, so Hit the Target and Veeva Dash would go to the Dog House and try to steal Stampy's dogs. They dug a pit so they can trap the both of them; however, they returned to normal state since the machine is solar-powered. Polly attacked them with her "Snowballs of Doom", causing them to run away. Horsing Around Together, they attempt to bring all of Stampy's dogs to their fortress while Hit the Target was riding a horse. They saw Stampy and Fizzy Elephant, and they had a battle. Veeva Dash poisoned Stampy, causing him to take cover. Fizzy bravely went on a chase to make Veeva Dash attack him. Stampy rode on his horse,Harry, and chased Hit the Target and his horse. It is unknown what happened to Veeva Dash, but Hit the Target escaped with a boat after they were tangled up on the Soggy Sandwich by Fizzy. Stampy and Fizzy untangled the horse, and set him free. I Can't Win She appeared with Hit the Target while they were preparing for an attack. Stampy managed to hit Hit the Target, but she kept on throwing regeneration potions to him to keep him alive. After the chase from Hit the Target, she joined in and they both chased Stampy; however, as they ran back to the Fancy Pants restaurant, Stampy made his dogs to attack both of them. They lost the battle and ran away. Stampy then ran to the bank and it was revealed that they broke inside and stole all the diamonds after he found a bunch of them inside a chest back at their fortress. Coffee Cup Together, they attempt to bring all of Stampy's dogs to their fortress while being invisible. As Stampy went back to the Dog House, he thought that Hit the Target was the person he was chasing, but it turned out to be Veeva Dash. Along the way, she splashed Stampy with a slowness potion, and while she was trapped inside the gigantic cup, she revealed herself. Hit the Target came and knocked Stampy inside the cup, trapping him with Veeva Dash. Hit The Target began to pour lava into the cup. Veeva Dash splashed a fire resistance potion to herself to escape, but Stampy got close to her and gained the potion powers and escape too. Veeva Dash then splashes an invisibility potion to herself and then to Hit the Target, Mittens, and some of the dogs. However, with the help of Fizzy Elephant, he threw cookies around the area to help Stampy track down both of them. Both of them lost the battle, and ran back to their fortress. Revenge She was seen running back to the fortress with Hit the Target from Stampy's perspective. After a short fight together against Stampy, they lost the battle and ran away from nearing the clock tower. It can see the Theater, Googlie Trap, The Farm, The Love Garden and more surfaces. Gate Crashers Together, they kidnapped Stampy's Minecraft Helpers while Stampy had his go on the elephant mini-game. Veeva Dash dressed up as William Beaver in his costume and led Stampy to their newly built fortress. She quickly escaped as Stampy got trapped inside the cage, and placed the costume that she wore in an armour stand to trick him that he caught her. Later, as Stampy dressed up as her, the real Veeva Dash appeared and together, they attacked him. She poisoned Stampy, causing him to take cover. After he broke the trap to let his helpers escape, they lost the battle, and ran back to their fortress once again. Memories She appeared in the episode where she controlled their machine called the "Time Rift Manipulator Remote Control V5" that was used to reverse Stampy's playthrough anytime. It came into effect even before this episode. Saving The World Although Veeva Dash wasn't featured in this episode (making it the first Hit The Target episode she is absent from) at all she played a prominent role in making the Remote Mind Vocalizers and was used to cut Stampy's voice whenever he was near one of them, and later, to replace his voiclde to Hit the Target's. Like their previous machine, it came into effect even before this episode. I Lost and Hero Helpers Apart from a split second cameo in "I Lost", Veeva Dash does not appear in these episodes, however, like in "Saving The World", she played a prominent role in Hit The Target's plan succeeding. In "I Lost", she kidnapped Barnaby and brought him to their fortress, but Stampy didn't notice it from his airplane. She made the cannon that was used to shoot Stampy's helicopter. Polly-Bot Hit the Target and Veeva Dash climbed up to the roof of the new fast food restaurant that Stampy is currently building, and poured lava. They were later seen by Stampy and he seeks refuge. They were seen again when they captured Stampy in their fortress. Stampy mind-controlled the Polly-Bot, so it will attack on the evil duo, causing them to run away. Uninvited Guests Hit the Target and Veeva Dash created two robots of theirs that would fool Stampy. The robots, however, were destroyed as they smashed the face of the Clock Tower. They then appeared at the Dog House, trapping Stampy. Polly-bot entered the scene and scared the duo once again to run away. Helpless As Stampy got trapped in the middle of the lava, Veeva Dash entered the scene, threatening him. She was pushed off by a zombie and fell into the lava, but she splashed herself with a fire resistance potion to survive. He attempted to shoot her when she comes near to him, but he felt sorry to her as she was trapped within the lava, so he allowed her to go up the platform but she would not go near him. He made truce with her, so they could think of a solution to escape the building. He noticed some vines which could help one of them climb up the entrance. Using a trick he used with some of his fellow Minecraft friends, he managed to escape. He rescued Veeva Dash by digging some dirt and throwing them to her, so she could climb up to escape too. He then asked her to join their side instead of Hit The Target's, but she didn't want to. Then he asked her about the whereabouts of his dogs, in which she agreed. She led him to the exact whereabouts, which turned out to be at the dog house. She then ran away so he could not be seen by Hit the Target that she switched sides. After a short battle with Hit the Target and as Stampy found the rest of his dogs, which turned out that they were hiding behind the vending machine, he realized that Hit the Target used his spy parrot (the bird that was seen few episodes prior) to find out when he was gone, then he would hide the dogs behind the wall of the dog house. Stampy would then find the dogs and then trap him in the middle of the lava, so that Hit the Target can steal all the dogs for good. Rankings Two of Veeva Dash's plans were included in Stampy's Top 10 Hidden Moments from Stampy's Lovely World. Her secret intentions were ranked in third place, and her cameo in "I Lost" was ranked in first. Trivia * On her Twitter, there are many reasons why fans don't like Veeva Dash and think that she is associated with Hit The Target. Below are a few of said reasons. Veeva said that she got into the Lovely World because her boyfriend invited her. Upon being asked who her boyfriend was, she said she wouldn't reveal who it was because "a lot of people don't like him". This led many people to think it could be Hit The Target. ** Numerous comments on Stampy's videos include a time link, with a sentence saying something along the lines of "look what Veeva's holding!" She'd been spotted holding a wither skull, poison potions, and more suspicious items. ** In the episode "Chicken Trail", Veeva gives Stampy a potato as a gift. When Stampy said he'd rather have the cake, Veeva throws the potato onto the cake. Stampy then says the cake tastes like potatoes, and walks away from the scene to the Love Garden. But while the potato is on the cake, if you look closely, the potato is actually a poisoned potato, leading fans to think Veeva tried to poison Stampy. ** She had her first encounter with Stampy near the doghouse, leading fans to believe she was trying to steal his dogs, working under the command of Hit The Target. ** Her Minecraft skin's colours are similar to that of Hit The Target, and fans think that is because she is wearing some sort of "Hit The Target" uniform. ** The fact that she had appeared in almost every episode since her appearance led fans to believe she would be a replacement for Lee, putting even more hate on her. ** One of her tweets said that she "built a tunnel that took forever". Naturally, some of the fans immediately made the connection to the tunnel that went from the doghouse to Hit The Target's lair. ** In Friends and Foes it was officially revealed that Veeva Dash is working for HitTheTarget. This was also when they spawned a Wither to kill Stampy and/or destroy his world. *She is the 2nd person to turn into a villain, similiar to what happened to Hit the Target a long time ago. *Her skin is the samurai warrior (female) from the "Battles and Beasts" skin pack. *Veeva Dash's time as a main helper is the shortest time anyone has been one of Stampy's main helper, being only 10 episodes long. Category:Helpers Category:Stampy's Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Villains